


Shh, come my love

by lovelygirl



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Masturbation, Passionate, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelygirl/pseuds/lovelygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been busy with Asgard matters and Sigyn keeps the flame going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, come my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so in advance thank you for reading, feel free to comment (:

With her heart beating and a smile forming on her lips an idea has come to her mind, Sigyn wanted to give her beloved a surprise, many moons has been since the last time she had been with her husband.  
Since Loki has become King things have been a little stressful, he was always busy with courtiers, attending the realm needs, as he took care of every other aspect in Asgard, of course Sigyn understood and she was more that disposed to keep their flame going.

Striping from her clothes, she opens the bathtub, letting the warm water start to run, she adds some delicious oils that scents the air, when she's finished she wraps a towel around her body and opens a drawer from her closet, taking out the delicated night gown Queen Frigga gave her as a Marriage present for their first night together, she continues to comb her soft hair letting the long dark curls fall on her back.  
She lights some candles and puts them at one side of the bed and over the widows, opens the balcony and waits for her love to come back.

Loki entered quietly to their chambers, trying not wake up Sigyn and as every night lately he was going to place a kiss on her forehead, but stopped at the opened balcony, appreciating the view and filling his lungs with fresh air, he missed this, his duties were keeping him from enjoying this kind of moments, suddenly a pair of arms closes around his waist, it was her.

'You're home my love' Sigyn says breathing his scent, a mix of leather & a hint of fresh mint filled her senses.  
'And what's keeping my Queen from her sleep tonight' Loki says turning around to meet her face.  
'The need for the one thing I live'  
His eyes open wide when he sees Sigyn's night gown, he knows she had planed something.

'Dear are you sure you not ti..'  
'Shh, come my love' Sigyn says helding a finger to his lips as she closes the space between them placing a brief kiss on his mouth, then she takes Loki's hand and walks to the bedroom.  
He grips her palm when discovers all the candles, the beautiful dimming light filling the room, Sigyn places both her hands on his neck as she stares at him.

'I know you've been under a lot of pressure lately, how tired you get everyday wishing you had more hours and I want to do something to reward that'  
'Sigyn you already do so much'  
'I really wanna do this'  
She places a sweet deep kiss on his icy lips, both groan at the feeling and a disappointed look forms on his face as she breaks apart.  
'You look stunning dear' 

Giving him a soft smile she sits Loki on the bed and places herself behind him, she starts taking off his armor, it was difficult the first times but once she nailed it she never forgot.  
Sigyn takes the oils, strew them all over his back and stars massaging it, she loved the pale of his skin, his back, oh so beautiful, illuminated by the candles, she massages his skull making little groans scape his troat.  
'Liking this my King?'  
'Hmmm, it's heaven, but I want to be the one who please you'  
'And you will' she whispers on his ear, feeling him shiver under her touch, how she love this.

She lays Loki on the bed and straddles herself on top, bitting his underlip, planting soft kisses on his cheeks, down his troat, his hands begin to lose control as his palms caress her breast and roam her body.  
'How I missed you' He says between gasps, she continues to his pale marmol like chest, gripping on his inner tights.  
He wants to roll her under his body, devore and mark her skin with kisses that will tell about their passionate night,  
Taking one of his hands she stars to give little kisses to the tips, then she licks one finger, sucking it deep to her troat, Loki stares, his desire burning on his eyes, she takes that hand and caresses her body trough the thin fabric, he runs his free palm up and down her sides.  
'Is this want you want?'  
'Yes my Queen and I don't how much I will resist till making you mine'  
Sygin moans just at the thought of it,  
Her hand stars rubbing through his trousers.  
'Hmmm here hides something of mine I want to find' She says squeezing his clothed shaft.  
'Waste no time' he smiles at her with mischievous smirk.

Removing the piece of clothing, she frees his full erected member, already throbbing, a vein showing, Sigyn can feel the wet in her thighs, her loins aching, she needs to be touch, she can resist no more.  
Loki barely speaks,  
'Well, it seems uhH, that you're overdressed now my love, why don't we change that'  
He takes the gown from Sygin, a sigh scaping him, admiring her flawless skin, copious breasts and delicate waist, just like a goddess, hair falls on her chest, the hazel of her eyes intertwines with the green of his, his mouth watering like a lion watching his prey, making her checks turn a shade of red he hasn't seen in long time  
'You're so beautiful love, more than words can describe'  
She smiles, his favorite curve,  
'My gracious king I crave for your touch'  
As he is cupping her firm breasts, Sigyn grips her hands up and down his shaft, Loki's mouth sucks on her erect pink nipples and his hands find their way rubbing Sigyn's swollen clit, drawing circles in her nub, starting with one finger he pumps into her.  
Sygin arches her back, the extasis too much, whining at the sensation, Loki adds a second finger stretching her walls, watching Sigyn's pleased reaction he inserts a third, she rides his hand, whimpering, high in pleasure, she jerks faster on his dick, both hands gripped around his crotch, an orgasm tempting to hit her.  
'Loki.. Loki, Ughh Loki' she says whimpering, his name on her mouth like a pray.  
'Come love, come for me'  
Sigyn felt her walls stench and her juices start dripping down to Loki's hands, he takes one finger to his mouth tasting her, she was so sweet, he gives her a taste of her own love juice, the moan she makes confirms that she likes it too. 

Sigyn takes Loki's member in her mouth, staring at him she swallows him entirely and starts bobbing her head up and down, the pleasure being too much, he digs a hand on her hair, fucking her mouth, Loki's moans combines with Sigyn's, she licks the tip of his head with her pouty lips and then sucks the full of his god size, licking his balls, the look in her eyes full of mischief.  
'So dirty my love'  
Whimpering, he throws his head back and right before coming he rolls Sigyn under him, taking both her arms above her head, squeezing her breast, pinching and sucking on her nipples with such fierce, it won't be long till the bruises appear, he was so manly and full with desire, he gives her a firm kiss fighting for dominance with his tongue, rubbing his dick all over her pussy, pausing Loki stares at Sigyn perceiving a bit of fear on her honey eyes.  
'Its okay love, I know it's been a while but I won't hurt you'  
Sygin nods and Loki spread her folds, exposing her little cunt,  
Digging his face into Sygin's neck, he starts slowly thrusting his member into her, stoping occasionally to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, her pussy lubricated with her own juices, Sigyn takes a deep breath and he impales her full with his massive crotch.  
An 'o' draws in her mouth accompanied with a loud moan.  
'My King, you're so big'  
'Ahh so strech, I love your little pussy'  
Loki starts thrusting in a slow pace, teasing her, sucking & bitting her flesh, while her wet pussy engulfs his dick, a hand on her ass full with her cheek.  
'Loki.. Faster'  
'Hmm you want his' he begins to thrust fast but slows his pace again  
'YES, Loki fuck me, take me, make me yours' those words feeding his ego, he has this power on her.  
'So many nights I crave for this, make me wait no more my King'

Lust taking over him, consumed with passion, he increases his trusts, fucking her relentlessly, clenching his jaw, heavy breathing, digging his cock deep in her core, touching all the right places making Sigyn shiver.  
'Yes, don't take mercy on me'  
'My naughty sweet Lady'  
Loki is full in ecstasy, he's staring to lose control, she feels his dick on her troat, Loki groans loudly, Sigyn arches her back, her cunt full with his mandhood opening her tunnel, Loki's trusting so hard he's going to tear Sygin apart, droplets of sweat covering their bodys, her moans increasing becoming so loud, Lifting Sigyn's legs Loki rest them on each shoulder allowing to reach deep into her.

Sygin whines increases, panting, she's being fucked by a god.  
'Scream my love so everyone knows how's your King, make them know our act of love'  
The room fills with the sounds of their passion, the sounds of her wet pussy taking Loki's cock.  
Sygin digs her nails on Loki's back, as he rubs her tits with his chest.  
LOKI, LOKI fuck me my king, take me all the way'  
Sygin feels Loki's trusts becoming more erratic, approaching to climax, he's trusting with all his strength Sygin's lost in rapture, moaning ever so loud, so everyone will hear.  
'Fuck, ah fuck I love your dick hungry cunt'  
'Come my love, come inside me'  
That's all he needed, gasping, Loki ejacultes, spreading his hot seed inside Sigyn, his warm cum filling her all the way.

Still sensitive from his orgasm, he pulls out of her and places his mouth on Sigyn's folds, opening her moist with cum pussy lips, he starts clitfucking, sucking on her very sensitive nub, he enters his tongue in her pussy hole ,pumping in and out so fast, her whimpers and moans are uncontrollable, Sigyn can take no more, she fist her hand digging it on Loki's dark hair, fucking his face, thrusting him as she rides his tongue.  
'Oh Loki don't stop, don't stop'  
He's called silver tongue by a reason, his hands cupping her butt cheeks, Sigyn's muscles stars to clench, her eyes closed, her mouth open, her legs crossed around his head deeping his thrusts, her cries of pleasure louder that ever.  
'Loki, FUCK YES'  
'Come my queen, come let me taste you, I wanna lick the nectar out of your pussy'  
That said Sigyn squirts hard, shoots of her cum dripping from her folds, Loki swallows all of her clear seed, her juices making him moan'  
He licks her clean, with a satisfied look in her face she opens her eyes to met the cause of her lustful delusion.

'I told you you were going to please me' a just fucked smile on her face  
'I love you my dear Sygin'  
'I love you my god of mischief'  
Reaching her face he claims her mouth, the tenderness on his kiss takes a sigh from Sigyn.  
He lays on the bed and she rolls to his side resting her head on his perfect chest,  
'Forgive me for leaving you alone this past time'  
'You're more that forgiven' she chuckles  
'Come here'  
Holding her tighter they fall asleep, legs intertwined, breathing each other, he was never leaving her again.


End file.
